


RWBY: 4Qs Volume 1 Chapter 1: The Grave and the Grimm

by ReiseLukas



Series: RWBY: 4Qs [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Fate & Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiseLukas/pseuds/ReiseLukas
Summary: By Four, the world was cursed, so by Four, it will be saved.
Series: RWBY: 4Qs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199618
Kudos: 2





	RWBY: 4Qs Volume 1 Chapter 1: The Grave and the Grimm

RWBY: 4Qs,  
By: Reise Lukas 

Preface:

Wars, Plagues, Famines, these were but a small taste of the tragedies that befell Remnant, so many years ago. The demonic creatures of Grimm had reduced peoples, tribes, and nations to mere ash in their wake. What semblance of order remained was more often than not corrupted. The so-called leaders had abused their powers and enforced their will on the masses, all in the name of peace and security. Fear and hatred had also spread like wildfire as many in society were exploited while few were honored.

With humanity in this state, you would think destruction was imminent. I myself thought the same back then, believe me. However, even in such dire times, there was always a ray of hope for the future, and the pinnacle of that hope was the Huntsman and Huntresses. They consisted of brave citizens who dedicated their lives to protecting the people of Remnant and many times gave their very lives so we can be safe from the Grimm. In spite of my fears, I believed that the Huntsman would always protect us. I eventually overcame my fears enough to be willing to enroll myself in a huntsman academy, but I will tell more of that another time. 

This story is not about me, but about some people I befriended at the academy known as Beacon… well, four girls specifically. Never in my wildest dreams on that first day…. never could I have even imagined…... that those girls would eventually change the world of Remnant forever…. 

RWBY 4QS Volume 1  
Chapter 1: The Grave and the Grimm

Our story begins long ago deep in a forest. The forest was coated that night with a lush white blanket of snow. It glistened like diamonds under the light of the fractured moon and its many wandering pieces near it. Within this deep forest by an empty cliff, lonely stood a young girl in a red hood.  
She was a small girl, appeared no more than 15 years old, her face and small frame concealed by her bright red hood and cloak. 

Now you would think such a young girl would be happy and full of life, possibly even gleefully strolling down to Grandma’s house and not standing alone in a frozen forest next to a cliff. The girl in question, was far from happy, for happiness had all too quickly been robbed from her.  
The red-hooded girl was intensely staring down at a freshly made gravestone that had only been placed mere hours before. Her breath visibly seen escaping her mouth and into the deathly cold air as if she was exhaling her very soul. The red-hooded girl then slowly knelt down before the gravestone and placed her shivering hands on the name written on it.  
SUMMER ROSE  
Thus Kindly I Scatter 

Tears began to drip down as the girl, with her hands now leaning against the stone begins to cry.  
“Why?” sobbed the girl as she gently traced her fingers along the name. “Why did you break your promise? You wanted us all to be happy and live in peace. But…. how can I live in peace when you’re gone?!”  
The girl raised her arm, clenched her fist, and pounded the snow near the stone several times until her fist accidentally hit the edge of the stone, and thus shallowly cut her hand.  
“Mother, Come Back!” she cried in grief and pain from her injury. she then embraced the grave as if to hug her mother “I …. need you.”  
After a time, which to the girl seemed like an eternity, she stood up, turned away from the gravestone hesitantly, and began to walk away while her feet dragged slowly through the deep snow. 

Suddenly from behind, she heard a growling sound from the edge of the cliff where she had just been. As she turned around, she saw two large Beowolf standing right behind the gravestone where the girl’s mother lay.

It seemed that some Grimm that were near the cliff heard her cries, suspected easy prey and so scaled the cliff. One of the Beowolves stepped closer to the gravestone and sniffed at the blood the girl left behind from her hand injury. The Beowolf then turned its head to the girl and began to walk towards her, and stepped onto the gravestone. 

In a flash, the girl’s grief-stricken eyes flared up into a burning rage, and the Grimm’s head exploded into a million pieces. The impact caused the now dead monster to be launched backwards and off the cliff. The other Beowolf quickly fled from the face of the cliff and ran to a safe distance. It began to howl, thus summoning a few more Grimm that were nearby. Hidden from the Grimm’s sight underneath her cloak, the red-hooded girl had produced a strange-looking rifle that seemed to have just been recently fired as smoke emanated from its barrel.  
The Grimm cautiously glared at their potential prey, now knowing that she is armed and not defenseless. The first Beowolf kept on howling to bring as many Grimm to the scene as possible, for they believed numbers could best overwhelm their armed prey. 

However, the red-hooded girl would not play along with their game. She began to walk towards the small pack. She intensely stared down one of the Beowolf as she approached. The Beowolf became enraged and charged at the girl while 2 more Grimm followed it in its charge.  
Before the charging Beowolves could dig their claws into her, a cloud of red rose petals emanated from the red-hooded girl. The Grimm’s paws went to strike, but the girl had vanished. 

Confused the three Beowolves frantically looked all around them, but one of the Grimm who stayed back growled at them and motioned its head to the sky. The three Grimm looked up and saw the red-hooded girl’s silhouette eclipsing the broken moon as she descended towards them with a great speed. One of the three Beowolves below leaped into the air to strike before she could hit the ground, however, the red-hooded girl pulled out her gun and blasted its head off, sending it crashing into the snow below.  
The red-hooded girl quickly landed on the ground while the 2 Grimm left near her quickly reacted and charged at her. As one Beowolf went to strike, the girl backflipped over the Grimm and shot it in the neck, then swiftly rushed to the last Grimm and blew a hole in its side. 

The red-hooded girl then quickly rolled back and pressed a strange button behind the trigger on her gun. Suddenly the gun began to change as parts and pieces began rearranging and in mere moments transformed into a huge scythe. 

The several Grimm who had stayed back cautiously had since grown into a pack of just over a dozen, and more coming by the minute. The red-hooded girl once again glared at the pack as she walked towards them. One Beowolf enraged attacks her head-on, but the girl swung her scythe and pinned the Grimm down between herself and the blade of the scythe. The Beowolf strained its leg muscles to stand up as it bared its teeth and growled venomously at the red-hooded girl. 

Had the Beowolf enough time, it surely would’ve overpowered the girl and bit her head off. However, the red-hooded girl looked at the Grimm with the utmost contempt and squeezed the trigger. In an instant, the scythe shot backwards, thus swiftly slicing the monster’s body clean in two. The scythe’s blade gracefully encircled the red-hooded girl as blood from the creature splattered onto a face that possessed a terrifying determination to slaughter her enemies.  
The scent of the dead Grimm spurred the entire pack that was present into a frenzy as the whole pack began to charge. The red-hooded girl lifted up her scythe and planted its blade into the ground, pointed towards the charging pack. As the pack approached the girl pulled the trigger repeatedly and one by one shot the monsters dead in their tracks. One of the Beowolves managed to dodge the assault of bullets and took a swipe at the girl. 

However, the red-hooded girl jumped into the air, thus dodging the monster’s deadly paw and shot it in the head, sending her and the monster backwards in opposite directions. As she blew backwards, the girl planted her scythe back into the ground and landed on top of it. 

The red-hooded girl looked back to where she came, quickly scanning the area for more Grimm. A chorus of blood-curling howls could be heard as a larger pack then the last emerged from the cover of the forest and swiftly rushed at the girl, as they were now stirred up and on the warpath. The leaders of the fresh Grimm pack reared to strike but the red-hooded girl ducked, putting her feet against the back end of the scythe, shot backwards, and kicked one Beowolf down, then turned around and sliced up another one approaching her. For several seconds Grimm after Grimm attacked but the red hooded girl continued to mow down any that approached her. After jumping on top a Beowolf and putting the scythe to its neck, the girl launched herself into the air, thus beheading the monster. However, several Grimm took advantage and leaped into the air after her. The red hooded girl, now beginning to tire barely warded off the Grimm in midair. In a brief moment a Beowolf swiftly snuck up behind her as she was about to land on the ground, and its claws successfully cut across the red-hooded girl’s torso. The girl screamed in pain but quickly shot backwards to safety.

The girl looked back towards her enemy and beheld a huge pack of over 50 Grimm awaiting and growling in a manner that the girl perceived as cockiness. In a moment, the red-hooded girl forgot about the serious pain and blood spilling out of her torso and glared at the pack once more while she placed a new cartridge in her scythe and prepared to engage the Grimm again. The Grimm all charged simultaneously, perceiving their prey had not much strength left to fight. 

Suddenly, rose petals once again appeared around the red-hooded girl, but instead of enveloping her, they spun around her like they were riding the winds of a storm. In seconds….it was over, every last Grimm lay in the snow dead. The red-hooded girl in her rage had bolted at the Grimm at an unnatural speed as if the rose petals had lightened her feet and allowed her to run faster than she ever had run in her life. The last thing the monsters saw was a streak of petals flying past them, and then…nothingness.  
Once all was quiet, the red-hooded girl, now exhausted on top of bleeding walked back over to her mother’s grave. A drop of her blood landed on the etching of a rose above the name on the stone as she struggled to speak.  
“Mom…. I’ll do it, I’ll fulfill your promise in your stead.”  
With that, she heard a familiar male voice calling from deep in the forest and getting closer.  
“Goodbye Mom,” said the girl “He’s coming for…me” then she passed out on the ground but not long before her father arrived and tended to her wounds before quickly taking her home.

Coming Soon: Chapter 2: The Royal Test

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of my first RWBY series, RWBY 4Qs. I'm am excited to start sharing my vision of RWBY with others and I hope you will enjoy it. Chapter 1 to Chapter 4 will focus on the 4 trailers and will display some distinct differences from the originals. My take on RWBY in this series was mainly inspired by my listening to the Soundtrack.


End file.
